Wedding, The
by Landlady of the Universe
Summary: Neji and Sakura’s fantastical, fraternal, fabulous adventures in marriage. Sakura … what are you doing with that kunai?
1. Default Chapter

Wedding, The

by Landlady of the Universe

**Summary**: Neji and Sakura's fantastical, fraternal, fabulous adventures in marriage.  Sakura … what are you doing with that kunai?

**Genre**: Silly-ness, and stuff

**Spoilers**: None for the series, plenty for the other fic, Between

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I offered to promote Kishimoto-sensei to Grand Minion, but he still wouldn't give me Naruto.  Hff.  Silly boy.

**A/N**: Sequel to Between, but it stands on it's own pretty well. (Go read Between anyway, you know you want to.)

Ok, so this was supposed to be a one-shot, right.  But I was writing away and suddenly realized that it's over 7 pages long already, so I figured that I'd split it up.  It'll probably be only one more chapter, maybe two.

Heh, this was also supposed to be finished forever ago.  Kudos to Lasaire for sending me some pretty Neji/Saku pics to drool over and thus guilt-tripping me into working on this. *waves flags*

------

"NARUTO!!!"

The blond ninja turned just in time to catch a glimpse of pink hair before he was attacked.  A body slammed into him at full speed, arms flinging themselves around his neck, and he instinctively slid an arm around the slim waist before they both fell to the ground.  He opened his mouth to ask what was going on, only to discover it full of pink hair.

"'Morning to you too, Sakura," he said, swiping the pastel strands away from his face.  "Ah, Neji isn't around is he?  'Cause if he sees us in this position, he's going to kill me."

Sakura at least had the grace to blush as she stepped away.  But even that didn't wipe away the grin plastered across her face.  She bounced on her heels excitedly, just grinning.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Ok, I'll bite.  What's up?"

"It's a secret," she sing-songed, grinning.

One silken eyebrow raised as he sized her up, sneaking forward and pouncing.  True, they were in the middle of the marketplace, but no one was really paying attention.  The people of the Hidden Leaf Village had long since realized that anything involving Naruto was bound to be insane.  The blond grabbed his friend and attacked her mercilessly.  "Come on Sakura-chan," he said sweetly, "You know you want to tell me."

"Ahh!  Stop it … hahaha … that tickles … haha … stop …" she gasped, struggling against Naruto's iron grip.  "I am so going to… hahaha … kill …"  She batted at him as best she could, considering that he was behind her.  Still, she managed to land one good blow to his temple.

"Oww!  What the…?"  Naruto grabbed the hand that had just whacked him, inspecting it.  A gold ring rested innocently on the ring finger of said culprit hand.  Sakura grinned at him when he looked at her questioningly, "What's this?"

"It's…"

"Naruto, **what** are you doing to my fiancé?"

The two friends looked up into the white eyes of one Hyuga Neji.  They straightened, Naruto smiling innocently and Sakura pouting.  "Mou, Neji, I wanted to tell him."

He looked back at her with his usual blank expression, "Then you should have.  You had plenty of time."

Naruto glanced back and forth between the two of them before grinning widely and leaning back with his hands behind his head.  "So you two are finally getting hitched, huh?"

Neji draped a possessive arm around Sakura's shoulders as she nodded vigorously, a wide smile still plastered firmly on her face.  Naruto couldn't help it; he pounced, hugging the couple in his excitement.  "That's great!  I'm so happy for you!"

The Hyuga removed Naruto's arm from his shoulder.  "Don't ever touch me in public again."

"So in private it's ok?"

Neji glared.  Sakura smirked, hiding her smile in her fiancé's shoulder.

She looked up suddenly, "Oh, keep it a secret for now, ok?  We haven't had a chance to tell Neji's mom yet."

"Yea, sure.  My lips are sealed," he flashed a thumbs up sign at them.

"Naruto!  What the hell?  I look away for one second and you disappear!"  The screeching blond woman stalked up to the group, her attention wholly focused on the blond man.  Her short ponytail was practically standing on end in anger.

Naruto shrunk backwards towards Sakura, seeking a shield, "But Ino-chan, I got attacked."

Ice-blue eyes flicked toward the couple, "Oh, hey Sakura-chan.  Neji."  They nodded to her, while watching in fascination as she rounded on Naruto.  "That's no excuse!"

Sakura watched the couple with a small smile, unconsciously leaning toward Neji.  Ino and Naruto went well together, he was stubborn enough to stand up to her, and she pushy enough to keep him in line.

Neji tugged her back suddenly to avoid the flailing limbs as Ino whacked Naruto upside the head.  "It was important!" Naruto defended, while blocking Ino's blows.  "Sakura and Neji got engaged."

WHAM!

"Aww, fuck, Sakura-chan!  That was my shin!"  Naruto, clutching his leg, turned his puppy dog eyes on the pink-haired shinobi.  But Sakura was strong, she crossed her arms over her chest and frowned sternly at him.

"You deserved that," she told him.

Ino, on the other hand, was stunned speechless.

Suddenly, she squealed, glomping her friend tightly.  "Well, it's about damn time."  Then she looked up, waggling her eyebrows at Sakura's fiancé.  "Neji, you dog, took you…"  A sharp jab to the ribs shut the blond woman up.

But not for long.  Ino whirled on Naruto, shoving a finger in his face and demanded, "How come we aren't getting married!?"

Naruto laughed nervously … and bolted.

"Get back here you coward and propose!"  Ino took off after him, calling back, "See you later Sakura-chan! … Naruto you ass!  I'm gonna…"

Sakura snickered evilly as she watched them disappear.  A sudden pressure across her shoulders made her look up, meeting Neji's solemn silver eyes.  A jolt of … something wonderful shot down her spine and she smiled happily, slipping her arm around his waist as they began to walk home.

"And why did you have to tell him?" Neji asked her as soon as they were out of the marketplace.  Frowning, she glanced up at her fiancé, only to see a playful smile ghosting his lips.

Sakura snorted.  "You were the one who told him," she reminded him dryly.  "Besides, Naruto is my best friend.  It's not like I can't tell him the very first second possible."

"Hmph."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Come on, let's go tell your Mom before the entire village knows.  Think she's up yet?"

"Probably."

"Five hundred yen says she tells you it took you long enough."

Neji looked down at her, unable to quite contain a small smile.  "You're on.  More likely she'll ask when we're going to have kids."

Sakura giggled, drunk with happiness.  Neji smiled.

It was kind of hard to believe.  They were getting married.

-------

As it turned out, neither of them won the five hundred yen.  For, when Guren was informed, all she said was, "Oh, well, that's nice."  Granted she hadn't yet had her morning coffee at the time.

When she did finally wake up, Guren tracked Sakura down, finding her in the dojo with her son.  "What are you doing training?" she asked, scandalized.  "You're getting married!  You have to set a date for the wedding, decide who you are going to invite, make invitations.  Do you have a dress?  No, wait, before that, are you going to have a traditional wedding or not?  And…"

"Mother," Neji broke in, not hiding his amusement, "do try not to asphyxiate yourself."  He looked over at his fiancé, who was trying desperately not to laugh out loud.  "You too, Sakura.  Think of how it would look if both my mother and my fiancé died just before my wedding."

The two women glanced at Neji, then at each other, bursting into fits of laughter.  "Oh yes," Sakura gasped, "because you are so worried about what others think of you, Neji."

"Hmph," he snorted.  "If you are going to giggle like children, then do it somewhere else; I have work to do."

"Fine then," Sakura huffed, leading Guren out of the training room.  Just before they reached the door, she turned, as if just remembering something, "So, that pink tuxedo is ok with you, right?"

Guren grinned as her son bowed his head in defeat, trotting over to them.  "Perhaps you'd like some help?" he asked, deceptively mild.

"Oh, Neji-kun!  That's so sweet of you!"

"So, who have you told?" Guren asked casually while they were compiling a list of people to invite.

Sakura chewed on a pen absently, "Besides you, just Naruto and – apparently by default – Ino."

"Oh.  So the whole village knows then."

Neji smirked at Sakura.  She smacked him lightly on the arm, but nodded her agreement.  "Yea, pretty much.  Still, there are a few people that we should give a formal announcement to, out of courtesy, don't you think?"

Neji watched her lazily, "Like who?"

"Uhn, Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei for sure.  Hinata, Lee-kun … oooh, Lee-kun's gonna kill you."  She smiled broadly at him.

The Anbu smirked, "He can try."

"Oh!  And Shikamaru!  You've gotta let me tell Shikamaru!"

"He's on my squad; it'll be easier for me to tell him."

Sakura pouted, "I wanna come with you.  The look on his face will be priceless!"

"I didn't know he had expressions," Neji said, feigning surprise.

"Not any more than you," the pink-haired woman retorted.

Guren watched the couple with a small smile.  Since they had begun dating, Neji had become more relaxed, and it showed in his actions.  That almost smug smirk that seemed constantly plastered across his face whenever Sakura was nearby.  His posture wasn't nearly as rigid as it had always been; he was lying on his side, head propped up against Sakura's arm.  And all of it seemed to be unconscious.

"Hey, Neji!  Stop tickling me!"

Well, most of it anyway.

-------

"Hey, Sakura-chan.  Packing already?"

Sakura looked up from the box of junk that she had pulled out from under her bed.  Ino was leaning nonchalantly in the doorway of her room.  Sakura still officially lived here with Naruto, however, more often than not, she was over at Neji's place and Ino was here.

She smiled up at her friend.  "Not just yet.  Why, are you all set to move in once I'm gone?"

Ino hopped onto her bed, watching as Sakura sifted through the box.  "Of course.  Not that I practically haven't moved in already.  What are you looking for?"

"I've got an old bridal magazine in here somewhere that Mother gave me a long time ago.  I need some ideas for my dress, so…"

The blonde giggled and leaned over the edge of the bed, "Bet you never thought you'd find a use for it, huh?"

Sakura pulled the magazine out, dusted it off and snorted while looking at the thing with a slightly disdainful expression.  "No kidding."  Making a motion for Ino to scoot over, she climbed up onto the bed and spread the magazine out so that they both could look at it.

For a while, the two women flipped through the pages, oooing over some dresses and discarding others.  Finally, Ino couldn't take it anymore.  "So, you're gonna tell me right?" she demanded, poking her friend.

Sakura shot her a confused look, "Tell you what?"

"About the proposal, stupid!  It must have been so romantic."  Ino sighed dreamily.  If only she could get Naruto to propose…

Her friend laughed softly.  "Romantic?  Neji?  You can't be serious."

"Hmm, you have a point."  Both women collapsed in a fit of giggles.

Ino was the first to sober up, and promptly poked at her friend again.  "Come on, Sakura.  Spill.  I'm your best friend, well, your best girl friend, you're practically **required** to tell me."

Sakura flopped over onto her back and sighed happily, remembering.  "Oh, fine.  But it really wasn't romantic or anything, just to warn you.  We were in bed, and I was practically asleep…"

-------

_"Sakura."_

_The pink-haired ninja grumbled slightly, rolling over and curling up into Neji's side.  "Mmph?"  His arm draped over her of its own accord, toying with a few strands of her hair._

_"How long have we been together?" he asked._

_"Six months," she mumbled into her chest.  Then she pushed herself up to look into his eyes.  Where was this going?  Though she didn't want to admit it, Sakura could feel her heart racing in fear.  What if he didn't want to be with her anymore?  She knew that she could be difficult to get along with at times, and the perks of being her boyfriend probably weren't all that he had expected.  Her time among the Red Lotus had dealt her some very deep emotional wounds, and while Neji had been very understanding thus far, maybe he was getting tired of being understanding.  After all, in six months, they still hadn't been more intimate than kissing and occasionally a hand up the other's shirt.  Neji always broke things off if he saw that her less-than-pleasant memories were beginning to resurface, and Sakura had yet to get up the guts to face those memories and deal with them once and for all._

_The Anbu clearly saw her fears reflected in her eyes and swept them away with a light but firm kiss and a quick brush of his fingers against her cheek.  Sakura leaned gratefully into the kiss for a moment before pulling away.  "So what's up?" she asked quietly._

_His fingers slid up and down her back a few times while he prepared an answer.  "I've been thinking lately," he began.  Sakura could sense the nervousness tightening his thin frame and wrapped her arm across his chest, hugging him encouragingly.  He smiled in response.  "And, there's something I want to give you."_

_Twisting slightly to the side, Neji reached over and grabbed something off the small table beside their bed.  When he returned, he didn't just stop at his former position, but continued to twist until Sakura lay flat on her back with Neji hovering just over her.  Ruthlessly, Sakura pushed down the uneasy feeling that plagued her, making sure that none of it showed on her face or in her actions.  The next thing she knew, Neji was holding her left hand, where an unfamiliar weight had settled over a certain finger…_

_Sakura gasped as she looked down, sitting up in surprise – and barely missing bashing her head against Neji's.  "It was my grandmother's.  Do you like it?"  Unexpectedly, a slight note of uncertainty wormed its way into his voice._

_She tackled him, the force of her impromptu hug knocking them both backwards.  "It's beautiful!  Does it …?  I mean … Are we…?"_

_Neji silenced her with a finger to her lips, a smirk playing over his own.  "Yes.  Sakura, I want you to be my wife."_

_Sakura squealed, smothering him with kisses._

_"I suppose I can take that as a yes…"_

_"Hell yea!"_

-------

A fond smile played about Sakura's features as she recalled the proposal.  Beside her, Ino sighed dreamily.  "Wow," the blonde said softly before breaking into a wicked grin.  "So, did you, you know?"

"Ino!"

She frowned petulantly at her friend.  "That's a 'no', isn't it?"  Ino sighed, "Sakura, I don't want to be the one to lecture you, but you've got to get over your fears; you're marrying the man and you haven't even slept with him yet!"

Shyly, Sakura traced random patterns on her comforter.  "It's not that.  I would have … but Neji said he wanted to wait."

"I didn't ask you to marry me because I wanted to get some, Sakura."  His lips then curved into a devious smirk as he lowered his voice to an intimate whisper.  "When I do take you, I want you to belong to me in every possible way."

Ino gaped at her friend.  "Not romantic, my ass!"

-------

Neji sighed softly as he tried to concentrate on the paperwork he was supposed to be doing.  He wasn't having much luck, and it wasn't helping that he hated doing reports anyway.  So he decided to take a break.  At the rate he was going, he wasn't getting anything done anyway.

Stopping by his room, Neji made a point to ignore the empty bed.  It was still early in the afternoon, but seeing it reminded him sharply of Sakura's absence.  She was away on a mission, nothing difficult or overly dangerous, just a simple escort mission.  However, since they had agreed to get married, it seemed that every second she was out of his sight he worried about her.  It was stupid, Sakura was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but that didn't stop him from fretting.

He found his mother outside on the porch, basking in the sunlight.  A scroll was opened across her lap and a pile of invitations by her feet.  In Sakura's absence, she had volunteered to get them ready.

"Hard at work, I see," he commented with a small smile.

"Same goes for you."  Guren opened her eyes and looked up at her son with a grin.  At her bidding, Neji took a seat next to her, enjoying the afternoon sun and the quiet atmosphere.

"What is it?" he asked after a little while.  "You're twitching."  A wry smile twisted his lips as he looked up at her, only to meet a slight frown.

"I probably don't need to ask you this, but … you have informed your uncle, haven't you?"

Neji returned the frown as he looked away.  "Not yet.  He was out on a mission when I proposed, and I want to wait for Sakura to get back, so he can meet her."

"Neji," Guren said, leaning forward to clasp his shoulder.  "You should tell him as soon as possible.  I know you don't like him, but putting it off isn't going to make it any easier."

He nodded his reluctant agreement.  "You're probably right."

"Of course I am," Guren was quick to assure him.  "That reminds me, what about Sakura's parents?  She hasn't mentioned anything about them…"

Neji winced.

-------

Neji glanced around the small park anxiously, wondering if he was going to recognize the man he was looking for.  His teammates were positive that he would be here, but Neji had sort of forgotten to ask them for a description.  The Anbu would never admit it, but it had taken all of his will to track this man down and prepare to confront him.  It wasn't like this was a normal battle, after all.

An older man passed by him on the small path the meandered through the park.  There was no mistaking the high cheekbones and bright green eyes.

Clenching his fists to still them, Neji stepped forward, "Excuse me."

He stopped, eyes widening as he set them on Neji.  But he quickly composed himself, "Ah, yes?"

"You are Haruno-san, are you not?"

The man nodded, shifting his weight back on his heels, as if planting himself to stay for a while.  "I am.  You're Hyuga Neji, aren't you?"

The Anbu inclined his head in a formal nod.  Before he could say anything, the older man continued, "What can I do for you?"

Neji's fist clenched harder at his sides.  "I would," he swallowed, "I would like to ask your permission to take your daughter Sakura as my wife."  The words rushed out, almost out of control, and he finished with a deep bow.

Haruno chuckled softly, "You have asked **her** haven't you?"

Neji straightened, keeping his face blank.  "Of course.  She'd kill me otherwise."

This time Sakura's father laughed outright and clapped him on the shoulder.  "I like you.  Come have a drink with me."

"Is that a yes?" Neji retorted.

-------

Sakura ground her teeth together to keep them shut.  She was tired, hungry, really needed a shower, and if Ino didn't shut up in two seconds, she was really going to let the woman have it.  The fact that she really missed Neji wasn't helping her temper much either.

Fortunately for her – and Ino's teeth – walking just around the next bend would put Leaf village's huge gate in sight.  Why was it that all of her escort missions went horribly?  From that first one with Tazuna-san, all those years ago, she'd never had a mission that included escorting in any way, shape, or form that didn't leave her either completely exhausted or unbearably pissed.  Or both.  And while this one hadn't involved any dangerous ex-ninja criminals, or any battles at all, their charge had been a noble woman with a penchant for being snitty, and it had assuredly turned out to be one of those 'or both' situations.

_So sleepy_, Sakura grumbled silently.  _Wanna go home_ – a small smile flitted across her face as she realized that she thought of the Hyuga residence as 'home' – _take a bath.  Must not fall asleep in bath and drown…_ "Neji!" her musings had carried them through the gate, where said Hyuga was waiting for them.

Without a though, she launched herself at him, flinging her arms around his neck.  He caught her easily, sliding his hands discreetly down her sides.  It took her a moment to realized that he was not, in fact, feeling her up, but checking for injuries.  "I'm in one piece," she whispered in his ear with a smirk.

"So I guess this leaves me to take the mission report to Hokage-sama all by myself," Ino said, smirking at them.

Reluctantly, Sakura released her fiancé.  "No, I'll go with you."

The blonde snorted.  "No, no.  It's fine.  I'm sure you've got lots of planning to do, after all."  With a wicked grin and a wave, she sped off.

Sakura turned back to Neji, more sedately this time.  Slipping her arms around him, she kissed him softly, reveling in the feel of his lips against hers.  When they pulled apart, she sighed, hugging him, and whispered against his shoulder, "Missed you."

Neji said nothing, merely running his fingers through her pink hair.

Sakura looked up at him, "What's wrong?"

His silver eyes met her worried green ones.  "Nothing," he replied, smiling softly.  Then a pause as he looked away and brushed his fingers through her hair again.  "My uncle wants to speak with us."

The Jounin stiffened.  That couldn't be good.  Neji looked down at her again, a hard glint in his eye.  "We're still getting married, Sakura.  I promise."

She smiled back at him, an equally dangerous glint in her eyes.  "Of course we are, Neji-kun," Sakura said sweetly.  "The destruction of Konoha couldn't stop our wedding, you can be sure of that."

The Anbu laughed before kissing her firmly.  "I love you, Haruno Sakura," he declared.

Sakura turned red.  She couldn't believe that he'd actually said that in public where everyone could hear.  Not that she was complaining of course.  Adopting a smug expression, Sakura hooked her arm in his and led him away, "Better not keep your Lord Uncle waiting."

Neither of them noticed the pair of depthless black eyes that followed them until they were out of sight.


	2. Part 2

Wedding, The

A/N: chuckles nervously Sooo, I suppose you're all wondering where I've been, huh? Hey, it's only been a few months… ok, four. I think I got distracted. And then Between got removed. . Then I got stuck. And, umm … it's all Sasuke's fault! runs away and hides

--------  


Sakura was trying very hard not to twitch. Fists clenched tightly in her lap, she forced herself to calmly survey her surroundings – again – like the elite ninja she was.

The Hyuga Main House was the source of her troubles. While Neji's home in the branch house was by no means sparsely furnished, it was obvious that much more money had been spent for the occupants of the main house. On top of that, it was almost obsessively clean. Sakura was scared stiff of tracking in a grain of dirt.

In addition, the Hyuga family was rigidly traditional. Which meant paper walls, which meant that she could hear every word of the 'private' conversation between her fiancé and her soon-to-be in-law. The fact that they were all but yelling at each other didn't help much either.

"…didn't even bother to consult me!"

"It had nothing to do with you." From his tone, Neji seemed perfectly calm and unaffected by his uncle. But Sakura didn't miss the tight edge to his voice that told her he was Not Happy. "In any case, it's too late now; I've already spoken with Sakura's father and he has agreed to the arrangement."

Sakura's eyes flew wide open. Neji had failed to mention that.

Hiashi's voice lowered so she had to strain to hear, "And what about Akane?"

"I told you years ago I wasn't going to marry that bimbo."

"Sakura-chan."

The pink haired Jounin jumped, straightening and trying not to look like she'd been eavesdropping. A smothered giggle snapped her eyes to the left, where a dark-haired, white-eyed teenager had her hands clapped firmly over her mouth. "Ha-Hanabi … sama."

The girl made a face, "Please, just call me Hanabi. All that 'sama' stuff makes me twitchy." She smiled at the older woman before gesturing toward the room where the men were still arguing. "They're gonna be at it a while. Why don't you come have some tea?"

Sakura glanced at the closed door for a moment – "I am not your puppet; I'll do whatever I damn well please!" – before nodding reluctantly.

"Don't worry," Hanabi reassured her, "I'll send someone to tell Neji-niisan where you are when they're done.

"Ok."

Hanabi led them into a small room where a pot of tea was steaming slightly on the table. A maid poured them both a cup before disappearing. At Sakura's questioning look, the girl explained, "I figured you didn't want to just sit there trying not to listen in." She grinned at Sakura's guilty grimace. "Don't worry, it's not like they expected you not to hear. Actually," Hanabi sighed, "Chichiue was probably just going to say a bunch of things aimed to upset you."

"Who's Akane?"

"Like that," Hanabi muttered. She took a careful sip of her tea before continuing, "She's … Neji-niisan's ex-fiancé. It was an arranged thing," the girl added hastily before Sakura could get any wrong ideas. "Most of the Hyuga members have arranged marriages, set up to foster the Byakugan ability."

"Do you?"

Hanabi nodded. "It's ok though, he's cute and actually kind of nice."

"Oh." Sakura stared down into her teacup absently. Neji had never mentioned any of this.

"He probably didn't think it was important," Hanabi snorted. Sakura looked up to see her watching her with a small smile. At the pink-haired woman's look, she just shrugged, before sipping her tea. After a few moments, her demeanor shifted, becoming more serious and … kind of nervous.

"Ah, Hanabi-chan … was there something you wanted from me?" Sakura asked slowly.

The teenager winced. "That obvious huh? Actually, I was wondering … you're friends with Hinata, right?"

Sakura nodded slowly, wondering where this was going. She knew for a fact that Hinata hadn't set foot in the Hyuga household since her father had disowned her years ago.

"Umm," Hanabi continued nervously, running a hand through her hair. "How's she doing?" Then the floodgate opened, "Where does she live? Is she making enough money to support herself? Do you think she's mad at me?"

Sakura blinked, stunned for a split-second before a slow smile spread over her face. "She's fine. She's happily living with Inuzuka Kiba."

Hanabi spluttered for a moment before breaking into helpless giggles. "I knew it!" she gasped as soon as she could. Then, delighted, "Oh, Chichiue would have a fit if he knew!" The girl frowned suddenly, "Not that he really cares. Well, actually, I'm not supposed to care either, but…"

"She's your sister, right?" Sakura smiled at the younger Jounin.

"Yea…"

"You know, you could go visit her sometime. I'm sure we could make it so your Dad wouldn't find out, if that's a problem," Sakura offered.

"I'd like…" Hanabi cut off as the door slid open. Twisting to see behind her, Sakura tried to smile as she saw Neji standing in the doorway. And promptly failed miserably. If she'd thought that he was Not Happy before, he was Supremely Pissed now.

"Uncle wishes to speak with you."

Well, she hadn't been expecting that. "Umm, ok." Pushing herself to her feet, Sakura turned back to Hanabi and bowed slightly. "Thank you for the tea, Hanabi-chan. It was very nice."

The girl grinned. "I'm glad you think so. Chichiue says I've been spending too much time with Aunt Guren."

Striding quickly down the hall after Neji a few moments later, it actually sunk in. His uncle wanted to speak with her. And she was damn sure that he didn't plan on welcoming her into the family with open arms. Taking a deep breath to prepare herself, Sakura bumped into Neji, who had stopped about thirty meters from the room where Hyuga-sama was waiting.

She expected a crack about her lack of attention, but instead, Neji kissed her softly, letting his lips linger on hers before whispering, "Don't forget, I love you."

She smirked smugly at him, buzzing from the kiss. "Wow, twice in one day. I'm honored."

He didn't smile, only gripped her shoulders tightly in a half-hug and replied, "Just want to make sure you don't forget." Before Sakura could comment, he said louder, "I'll be outside when you're ready to go." And then he strode away quickly.

Confused, and a little nervous, Sakura knocked on the door where Hiashi was waiting. "Come in," he called.

She obeyed, sitting down when she was bid and hiding her shaking hands under the edge of the table. The head of Hyuga house sat across from her in all his glory, watching her sternly. Sakura pointedly did not fidget; she was, after all, a ninja, and such reactions did not become someone of her station.

Hiashi got straight to the point. "Sakura-san, I'm sorry to say this, but I must ask you to break off your engagement with Neji immediately."

_Like hell he's sorry_, Sakura thought bitterly to herself. Outwardly, she kept a calm façade, however, as she replied sweetly, "I'm afraid I don't understand, Hyuga-sama." A few more sarcastic phrases came to mind, but she figured it best to try and win the man over first. Besides, she did sweet and innocent so well.

A slight frown passed over his features for a second. "Neji is not in a position to choose whom he marries," he replied. "His marriage must be into a family that will provide an asset to the Hyuga bloodline."

"I'm sure you'll find the Haruno family has plenty of assets." Sakura smiled politely, slightly disappointed when the Hyuga didn't falter.

"Of course, but not the right kind, I think." He returned her smile with one of his own, one that she was just itching to smack right off his face. "So you see, it's only for Neji's sake that I ask you to cancel the engagement."

Sakura allowed herself a small frown. She **hated** emotional blackmail. "Is it? You want to know what I think this is **really** about?" Before he could answer, the woman plowed on, "This is about you controlling Neji. You're just pissed that he didn't ask you for permission first, and now you are trying to get back at him by making me break up with him."

All traces of politeness vanished from Hiashi's countenance instantly. "Watch what you say, girl," he snapped. "You know nothing of which you speak."

"And what are you going to do when we get married anyway? Disown Neji like you did Hinata?"

He spluttered, much like his daughter had earlier. Only, Hiashi was furious, not amused. "Hinata asked me…" he began, but Sakura cut him off rudely. She was on a roll and not about to be stopped.

"Yea, whatever. All I know is that you've alienated your daughter for the sake of 'family pride', whatever the hell it is. You're so wrapped up in it that you've managed to forget one important thing: above all else, Neji is your **brother's son**. His **only** son."

Hiashi spluttered some more, beginning to turn red, but Sakura continued ruthlessly.

"I am marrying Neji. I love him; he loves me. **You** can't stop us. Now, you can be an ass about this, or you can go out there and congratulate your nephew. What's it gonna be?" With that, Sakura sat back, crossed her arms, and waited.

For a moment – for a long moment – Sakura wasn't sure whether or not he was going to hit her or have an apoplectic fit. No doubt no one had ever dared to talk to Hyuga Hiashi that way his entire life.

Then, without warning, Hiashi stood and walked out of the room.

Blinking, Sakura stared at the empty chair for a moment, stunned. She felt really sorry for whomever Hiashi decided to take his anger out on, but she had to admit that she was glad it wasn't her. With a shrug, Sakura went to find Neji.

He was waiting outside, as promised, looking bemused as the head of his house bowed to him. "Ah, thank you, Uncle," Neji was saying as his eyes flicked to meet hers for a second. "I'm sure we'll have a very happy life together."

Hiashi nodded to him, spun on one heel and stalked back into the house. As he passed Sakura, however, he gave her a small smile. The woman froze like a deer caught in headlights.

Once his uncle was inside, Neji slipped an arm around her waist. "He gave me his best wishes for our marriage," the Anbu told her. "What exactly did you say to him?"

Sakura grinned sheepishly. "Well, you know how earlier I promised that I wouldn't blow up on him?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Well, I lied."

-------

Neji flung himself over a fallen tree, putting it between himself and his pursuer as he ran for his life. The obstacle didn't do him any good, the Anbu discovered a few seconds later someone slammed into his back, knocking them both to the ground. Acting purely on instinct, he managed to wriggle out of the tightening grip as they rolled, flipping them over and pinning the attacker beneath him.

"Was there something you wanted?" he asked the glaring green eyes innocently.

Sakura squirmed in his grip. "Let go."

"Not if you're going to try to kill me again."

The woman sighed, glaring furiously before melting into a pout, "Come on, Neji. I'm lying on a rock."

The Anbu grinned at her, leaning closer. "Didn't I tell you once I wasn't going to fall for that?" While he spoke, he watched her face carefully for signs of unease. It wasn't that he actually believed her about the rock, but he knew that she was still twitchy around people and he was pushing it as it was.

With a frustrated sigh, Sakura leaned up and caught his lips with hers.

Surprise loosened his grip on her wrists and she was quick to take the opportunity to wriggle loose before whanging him upside the head. Neji landed on his rear, blinking more from surprise that she'd actually hit him than from pain.

"I can't **believe** you went behind my back and spoke with my father," she said breathlessly, clutching the hand she'd hit him with dumbly.

Neji held up his hands in defense, "I only went to ask his permission to marry you when you were away. It is the proper thing to do."

"My father doesn't own me! He doesn't run my life!"

"But he still deserves to know about it!" Neji snapped back. "He was surprised when I told him we were engaged. Are you **ever** going to tell you parents, or just let them figure it out on their own?"

Sakura placed a hand on her forehead as she spun away from him. "Fuck." She sighed loudly, "Yes, I'm going to tell them."

"When?" he pressed.

Another sigh, "I don't know. Look, Neji…"

"Tonight. I'll go with you."

"NO!" Sakura spun back to face him, frantic eyes wide. Calming down a bit, she continued, "I really don't think that's a good idea. Not … not this time, anyway."

Neji stood, placing a careful hand on her shoulder. "Why?"

"My mother's a raving bitch," the pink-haired woman snapped. After a moment of glaring through his shoulder, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "We just … don't get along. At all. There are going to be problems; at least let me get her used to the idea before I introduce you." She looked up into his eyes as she placed a hand over his. "Please?"

Neji couldn't breathe, much less say no. He settled for nodding wordlessly.

Visibly relieved, she hugged him tightly. "Sorry. For hitting you."

"It's fine," the Anbu replied, slipping his arms around her and resting his chin on her head. After a moment, he asked, "Why don't you and your mother get along? Besides the raving bitch thing of course."

His fiancé snorted, pressing her face into his chest for a moment before answering, "Long story short: she thinks every woman should be the perfect housewife."

"Not quite your cup of tea, is it?" he replied with a small smile. He couldn't even begin to imagine Sakura settling down willingly to a domestic eternity, no matter how well she washed dishes. There was something about the pink-haired woman that demanded she be a fighter.

"Oh that's not all. She's also decided that I'm going to marry Sasuke."

Neji lifted an eyebrow at this. "Really? Was that why you had a crush on him as a child?"

"No. She decided this after I declared that I had a crush on him. But I think I got a crush on him in the first place because of my mother's brainwashing about 'the perfect man' from birth." Neji chuckled. "We actually got along fine until I decided I wanted to be a real ninja. Then we tolerated each other until I told her I'd rather kill myself than marry Sasuke."

Neji found himself smirking at that. When Sakura pulled back from their embrace and saw the smirk, she decided that it needed to be wiped away with a firm snog. So that's exactly what she did.

-------

Gritting her teeth, Sakura wiped her damp hands on her pants before knocking firmly on the foreboding door she'd been staring at for the last five minutes. Almost instantly the door swung open, revealing a surprised face. "Hey kid," her dad said cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

She twisted her hands together nervously, "Well, umm, you know. I just thought I'd drop by. Can I come in?"

Giving her an odd look, her father nonetheless stepped aside to allow her into the house. Just as the door shut behind her, a woman of about mid-forties appeared in the doorway that led into the kitchen. "Who is it honey …?" Sakura's mother paused for a split second as they locked eyes. A smile that didn't quite meet her eyes appeared on her face, "Why hello, Sakura. We were just sitting down to dinner."

The pink-haired Jounin winced inwardly. "I can come back later; I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Nonsense. Why don't you join us?" Her mother's eyes flicked to her husband, "If that's all right with you, dear?"

Mr. Haruno's hand landed comfortably on his daughter's shoulder. "Like you have to ask. Always a pleasure having my favorite daughter home."

Sakura snorted, grateful for his unspoken support as he led her into the dining room. "I'm your only daughter, Dad."

"See? That's why you're my favorite." He winked at her. She stuck her tongue out at him in reply.

They would have continued their banter, but at that moment, Sakura's mother walked in with the extra place setting. Obediently, Sakura rose to help her bring out the food. For a while, they ate in an uncomfortable silence, broken only by Sakura's mother's forced conversation and the short, noncommittal answers of her family.

Finally, her mother asked, "So, Sakura, what's been going on in your life lately? Still living with that boy?" The way the word 'boy' came out made it seem like an insult; her mother disliked Naruto, not really because of the demon fox, but rather because of his social status.

Sakura carefully did not roll her eyes. "Technically."

Her mother looked up sharply, pinning her with a stare. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Actually, the reason I came by was…" she paused for a moment, until her father nodded encouragingly to her. With a deep breath, she continued, "I'm getting married."

Her mother squealed in excitement. "Oh, how wonderful! So you finally pinned down that nice Sasuke, did you?"

"No," Sakura spat flatly. Truthfully, she wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or relieved that her father hadn't told her mother about the engagement.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" her mother asked, scandalized. "Don't you ever listen to me? I've told you a thousand times, you're never going to be happy unless you marry someone with means and quit all that ninja nonsense. I didn't, and look what happened to me."

Sakura's father cut in smoothly before she could start yelling at her mother, "Who exactly are you marrying?"

"Hyuga Neji," she replied, wondering if her mother was even listening over her rant.

Turned out she was. "Hyuga Neji, is it? Isn't he one of the branch house members? If you were marrying a main house member that'd be something…"

"Enough!" Sakura shouted, slamming a hand onto the table. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she pulled out a small piece of paper and set it on the table, "Here's your invitation. The ceremony's in mid-April."

Sakura's mother barely glanced at it before smiling sickly sweet. "Oh, I'm so sorry, **dear**, but it seems we already have plans for that day. Perhaps you should have told us earlier."

The pink-haired Jounin plastered a polite smile on her own face. "Really? That's too bad, because it's too late for us to change the date." She rose, "Well, I really should be going, I didn't mean to intrude." With a nod to her father, she showed herself out.

A few blocks away, she leaned up against the nearest house with a small sigh. She hadn't really expected them to come. Well, she hadn't expected her mother to come, and her father wouldn't out of deference to her mother (or possibly just because he was afraid of pissing her off). Still, it hurt that they wouldn't be there.

Indulging in a moment of self-pity, she didn't notice until too late the hands that reached forward and grabbed her, dragging her into the shadows of the nearby alleyway.

--------

Shrieking behind the hand clamped over her mouth, Sakura lashed out violently, only to realize that she was vastly outmatched. Nevertheless, Sakura slid an elbow under her captor's arm and shoved violently into the soft flesh. A low grunt was the only response as she found herself back to the wall and staring into a pair of impossibly black eyes.

"Sasuke!?"

He blinked a few times, looking decidedly lost, before slowly releasing her. With a huff, Sakura turned to leave, ready to bolt if he tried to attack again.

"Sakura, wait! I need to talk to you."

The pink-haired Jounin spun back around to face him. "Talk? I don't think there's anything left to talk about."

His eyes narrowed. "You're marrying the Hyuga."

_Crap_. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, feigning confidence. "That's right."

"Why?" Sasuke stepped forward, and Sakura took a responding step back. He grabbed her arm mid-step to prevent her from going further. Not that she could move anymore anyway, the look in his eyes had frozen her to the spot. "You love me." Sasuke took another step forward. "You want to marry **me**." His head dropped to her shoulder as his hand tightened around her wrist. "So marry me."

Sakura's paralysis evaporated instantly and she stepped back in shock. "Is that a proposal?"

"It's what you want," Sasuke replied with utmost confidence.

"You don't know what I want! You never even cared before."

Sasuke snarled, "I won't let you marry him!"

Realization dawned. She softened, "Why **do** you want to marry me, Sasuke? Do you love me?"

Sasuke was silent.

With a snort, Sakura turned away. "This is exactly why I left you, Sasuke. I don't need to be with someone who can't admit their feelings. Neji loves me, and he's not afraid to say so. And you know what? I love him too."

Before Sasuke had time to reply, she sped away, not daring to look back.

--------  


Obviously still not done, but I figured you guys would appreciate something. Only the wedding scene to go! And hopefully it won't take me another four months this time. --;


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: You may call off your assassins now. :readers glare: Umm, please? Cause, you know, I'm pretty sure that I did promise at some point that I'd finish this fic even if it killed me. :ded:

B0b: Landlady would also like to point out that she's super sorry that this chapter took so freaking long, and that there are lots of boring, real life excuses that kept her from writing that you don't want to hear, but you were never very far from her thoughts... err, much. And anyway, just read cause I ran out of things to say.

Also, even though the actual wedding is this weird mutant fusion of a traditional and a western wedding, all the information about the traditional costume that Sakura is wearing was given to me by Lasaire, who's stuck by me through all of my Neji/Sakura ventures, and harrassed/bribed me into writing, and whom I wuv. :squishes:

* * *

Ino was proud that she was only **slightly** jealous watching her best friend dress for her wedding. Sakura had beaten her in this race fair and square, and besides, if she had anything to say about it, Sakura wouldn't be the only one getting married any time soon. Ino allowed herself a small smirk as she imagined the look on Naruto's face. 

Sakura hummed happily to herself as they laid out all the accompaniments to her formal kimono. "Let's see, dagger to poke lazy husband with, check…"

Hinata giggled. "I don't think that's quite the way it goes, Sakura-chan."

Sakura winked jauntily at her friend. "Don't be silly. We all know that men need a good prodding now and then."

"With a **dagger**?" Ino said, half-choking on a laugh.

"Yup," the pink-haired bride said while poking through the rest of her wedding essentials. The traditional fan and wallet, lay next to her something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue traditions that the younger generations favored.

Hinata motioned for her to come over so they could help her into the first layer of her wedding kimono. It was white silk, embroidered with a design of sakura blossoms. Her uchikake kimono, which she would wear over her kimono during the reception afterwards, was painted in a traditional Hyuuga design, worn by Hyuuga brides for generations. It would please her soon to be Uncle-in-law, anyway – the sole reason why they'd settled on traditional dress in the first place.

"So who's going to walk you down the asile?" Hinata asked.

"Naruto," Sakura replied. "My dad, uhh, couldn't make it."

Truth was, her dad wasn't going to dare come without her mother. And after the fiasco she'd made of telling them about the wedding, hell would likely freeze before her mother would show. Sakura sighed inwardly. She wasn't really upset about her mother's absence – it would only cause a ruckus anyway – but she would have really liked to have her father there. Couldn't be helped though, and anyway, Naruto was just as much family as any of her real family, right down to his protectiveness...

"Oh shit! I forgot!" Sakura exclaimed suddenly, startling both her friends. Before they'd recovered, she was halfway out the door.

Ino caught her before she got any further. "Where do you think you're going, forehead-girl?" she screeched. "Don't you know it's bad luck if Neji sees you in your dress before the wedding?"

"Damn, you're right." Sakura ducked inside, shut the door and stripped, grabbing a yukata to cover up.

"Sakura-chan? Where are you going to go? We've got to get ready or we'll be late," Hinata pointed out.

"Yea, I know. But I totally forgot to threaten Naruto."

"And why would you have to do that?" Ino bristled, a little defensive for her boyfriend's sake.

Sakura finished the hasty knot on her yukata and grabbed Ino by the shoulders. "You know how he gets. And I swear, if Naruto breaks out in one of his 'you take care of my Sakura-chan or else' speeches in the middle of my wedding, I'm gonna kill him."

Ino paled, though Sakura suspected it was more from trying to hold back laughter than from dread. "Oh god. You're right. Go."

"I'll be right back!" Sakura called, launching herself out the door. Left alone, Hinata and Ino took one look at each other and burst into giggles.

"I wonder if she knows she's totally flashing everyone in that yukata."

--------

Neji caught Sakura barreling through the hallway. Literally. She nearly barreled right into him and would have knocked them both over if it weren't for his quick reflexes. "What's wrong?" he asked quickly. "Did something happen? Are you hurt?"

She ignored him, standing on tiptoe to look over his shoulder. "Hey honey. Have you seen Naruto?"

"Naruto?"

"Yea, you know, blonde, really big mouth."

Neji sighed, "Do I even want to know why you're running around looking for Naruto in your underwear?"

Sakura looked scandalized. "Neji! How dare you! How dare you suggest that I would let you see me in my wedding dress before the wedding. It's terrible bad luck you know. Besides," Sakura huffed, "I am not 'running around' in my underwear." The pink-haired women looked down at herself, and cleared her throat before tugging the open ends of her yukata together. "Much."

Neji tried very hard not to shake his head in amusement. He would have failed too, had he not been rescued by the sudden arrival of the big-mouthed blonde that Sakura had been seeking.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto trotted up to them, confusion written all over his face. No, that was the remnants of the sharpie doodles inflicted on him by a very drunk Lee after he'd passed out at Neji's bachelor party the night before. "What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?"

Sakura put a hand to her heart in relief. "Oh, Naruto, I'm so glad you're here." Lightning fast, Sakura caught his wrist before he could bolt at the tone in her voice. The other hand had already likewise trapped Neji. She joined their hands in front of her. "You two," Sakura began, a bit of a mad glint to her eye. "I want you two to promise me you'll behave today."

"Uhh, sure Sakura-chan," Naruto replied while Neji merely rolled his eyes.

"Wonderful!" she squealed. "Now kiss and make up so I know there aren't any hard feelings that are going to surface during my wedding."

Both men tried to bolt, but were pulled back by the unnatural strength of a woman on a mission. Their heads met each other with enough force to bounce them back to their original positions. "Now boys," Sakura began sternly.

"Oh for heaven's sake, woman!" Neji wrenched his hand out of her grasp, the other firmly planted on his sore head, and grabbed Naruto's free hand, shaking it firmly. "There, now we have a truce. Happy?"

Sakura frowned thoughtfully and looked for a moment as if she would refuse. We might take a moment to point out that she had been a little too taken with the display two male strippers had put on for the guests at her bachlorette party. "I suppose it will do."

"Good. Now release Naruto and go get dressed or we'll be late."

Sakura blinked, squealed and threw herself into Neji's arms, kissing him soundly. "Love you!" she said before retreating.

Naruto, still nursing his sore head, blinked. "What just happened?"

Neji shrugged. "I think I'm just going to lay it down to hormones and stick to the easy questions."

The blonde took one last glance in the direction Sakura had bolted and nodded. "Good idea."

--------

Hinata tucked an errant strand of hair behind Sakura's ear before she and Ino placed the white hood over the bride's head. "There, you're ready."

Sakura remained silent, looking at herself in the mirror and smoothing a hand down her white kimono. A slight frown marred what should have been perfect, happy features.

"Is something wrong?" Ino asked her instantly.

Sakura turned to her best friend. "I can't do this," she whispered, moving toward the door. "I have to go."

Ino and Hinata took one look at one another before lunging, each catching one of the bride's wrists. "You **have** cold feet," Ino pointed out. "It's perfectly normal, you know."

Sakura shook her head, "No really, I..."

The door opened suddenly. Everyone in the room expected Naruto to burst in, ready to drag, err, walk Sakura down the asile whether she wanted to or not. The two bridesmaids breathed a sigh of relief.

Only it wasn't Naruto in the doorway. "Daddy?"

Sakura's father smiled. "Hey kid, you ready?"

"Where's Naruto?" the bride asked, "no, wait, scratch that. Where's Mom?"

Her father shrugged, "Well, you know your mother. No force in the world is gonna change her mind once she's got it set. She'll come around right about the time you introduce the grandkids. But I figured I'll only get to walk my favorite daughter down the asile once, if I'm lucky." He winked at Ino and Hinata, who had released their grip on their friend.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'm your only daughter, Dad," she shot back. "Anyway, you needed have bothered coming..."

"Ooooh! Haruno Sakura, you are not backing out of this now!" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura's father grinned at her. "Cold feet? You shoulda seen the case your mother had. Come to think of it, I wasn't unaffected myself."

"But Dad..."

"No buts. You love each other, don't you?"

She didn't have to think about it. "Of course."

"Then it's as simple as that." Her father held out an arm. "Let's go."

Later on, Sakura wouldn't remember much of the ceremony. There was the wedding video, of course, but the actual memory was mostly a blur of emotion in her mind. But there was only one thing that forever stood clear in her mind about that day.

"_Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_Hell yea!"_

* * *

I am super annoyed at FFN's new formatting laws o' D00M. They eat my soul. And my smilies. 


End file.
